One of a Kind
by TheMerchantAngel
Summary: Cat is a 'one of a kind' girl. She can be dumb, entertaining, hilarious, but at times she can be brave, smart, and have a lot up her sleeves. This is a oneshot story.


"Cat!" Jade yelled at the red headed girl who was on the floor rolling around, stopping in a mid-way roll Cat turned her head to properly greet her friend.

"Jadey!" Cat was tied up, arms at her sides, and with no knowledge on how to escape she decided to entertain herself until Jade arrived, Jade no longer wanting to see the girl giggle and squeal annoyingly reached for her scissors.

With the rope cut Cat was free and ready to give out hugs "hug time!" but Jade hadn't put her scissors away just yet and wasn't ready for the cat attack.

As their bodies collided Jade cut herself and Cat's leg scraped against the scissor blade, with a slightly deep cut now on her leg Cat whined until Jade picked her up and put her on a chair.

"This is what happens when you do stupid things like 'hug time' Cat, look what you did to your leg!" blood dripped down her finger as she pointed to the blood practically gushing from Cat's wound.

"Jade you're hurt..." Cat took Jade's hand in hers and tried wiping the blood away, Jade realized that not only was she out of bandaids but she'd need either a whole box for Cat or bandages/ wraps.

Jade pulled a rubix cube out of her backpack and gave it to Cat "here play with this while I go get a first aid kit" there were so many pretty colors on the cube that Cat couldn't help but to giggle at it's odd design.

Her leg hurt, that was obvious, but she felt that the pain went away the more she focused on the weird cube with different colors, there were pretty blues, reds, greens, oranges, yellows and even white.

The best part was that every time she moved a certain part of the tiny cube the color formation changed! With every twist and turn she gasped at the new row of colors that showed up.

By the time Jade had finally returned with a med kit Cat had already solved the puzzle, all the colors were in the right place but that upset the red head.

"Jade! I broke it! How do I always break these?!" the colors weren't there anymore, it was just blank slates of colors, it wasn't a mix anymore. It was solved.

"Cat you didn't break it you're supposed to do that" Jade rolled her eyes at the girl's stupidity...wait...she always breaks them?

Jade rubbed the wound down with isopropyl alcohol, Cat almost kicked her in the face, and wrapped the wound "Cat what do you mean you always break rubix cubes?" Cat whined as she spoke.

"My brother bought a bunch of these and I kept turning it until I got to this-" she showed Jade the finished cube again "I liked it all messed up and pretty...so I figured it was broken when it wasn't pretty anymore."

Jade laughed and shook her head, she couldn't believe that someone as generally dumb as Cat could figure out a rubix cube! Especially more than once.

"You're one of a kind ya know that right?"

* * *

 _Sorry for taking so long to put up a new Cade story. I've been obsessed with the youtube web series Carmilla. I've also been trying to find a way to make my vault dwellers in Fallout Shelter not die as much, I haven't been doing well. This is just meant to be a short oneshot that I thought would be interesting, everyone knows that Cat is blatantly stupid at times (sometimes she can have decent moments) but how cool would it be if she was actually good at something that requires either brains or dedication. I don't think many would expect Cat to be able to solve a rubix cube with how little of an attention span she seemed to have so I thought I'd write about how she is actually really good at solving them. Also if you want to read more Cade stories go check out_ **TaintedPrincess** _'s account who has written_ **Style** _and_ **LoveWins.**

 _Both are amazing stories that I strongly recommend and it would mean a lot to me if you'd check them out and leave wonderful reviews to any of their stories. Hope this story wasn't bad, and if so I'll find a way to fix that, but until then_

 _-Ciaossu._


End file.
